


Vongola's Soultamer

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: The Mafia were cursed with the trinisette; anyone with Mafia blood can either manifest their will, or completely transform into their Soulanimal.The rare force able to unite and control these are called Soultamers, usually meaning the Boss of the family, and mostly the rare and beautiful creatures from the Sky's shifters...(Mayhem galore ;b)





	1. Beginnings of a 'Tamer

Tsuna was five when he first became his soulanimal in front of his father, taming another creature as a result.

The small mutt had burst in, Tsuna's scream turning into a roar as orange filled the garden, Tsuna's lion cub eyes narrowing at the mutt...

Iemitsu and Timoteo had found him, a small lion cub, rolling and playing with the small, white dog several moments after, Tsuna looking up at his father's call, before padding over and rubbing his head against his father's thigh, being lifted up by large hands moments later.

Nana had shot out and pulled him away, laughing lightly.

"Tsu-kun, what did I say about shifting? You adorable little cub!"

Tsuna had given a happy "gaaooo~!" before shifting back, returning to playing with the dog.

"I have him keep it a secret, adorable, right?" Nana smiles.

This stops any chance of sealing.

"When did he first?..."

"A swallow flew into the room when I left the window open. I hear a crash, and find a lion cub in front of a tumbled-over cot, trying to catch the swallow with happy little "gao!" "gao!" noises. He shifted back as soon as I picked him up!" Nana replied, smiling as Tsuna nuzzled his face into the happy dog's neck, Nana retrieving the worn, and chewed, lion toy from by her feet to clean. "Teething was slightly annoying when he kept on chewing up the furniture, having shifted out of annoyance at his teeth, and since it made him more mobile, but it was pretty simple to deal with; I kept him in his playpen."

"Mama, food..." Tsuna asked, tummy growling softly...

  
  
Several days later, a howl has Tsuna slipping from his mother's hand in the middle of the market place.

"Tsuna?!"

She chases after him, only to find him in front of a puppy in an alley, the pup shifting to show white and black fur.

"Shhh, it's OK..." Tsuna softly glows orange, a soft blue from the pup resulting in a boy about Tsuna's age curled up.

Tsuna continues petting black hair, muttering things as the boy starts crying.

"Mama... My Mama... Died..."

Nana hears a call from further down.

"TAKESHI?!" Tsuyoshi sees her, and she indicates for silence, beckoning.

The parents watch as the glow around the pair twirl together, before softly fading.

"Mama, can Take-nii came over sometimes?!" Tsuna asks, as Tsuyoshi runs in, pulling his son into a hug...

 

The pair are soon tearing around the Sawada residence happily, Takeshi not realising he had become a puppy again until he suddenly stops, looking himself.

 

" _Hey!_ " he barks to Tsuna, " _I'm a dog!_ "

"I know! It's so cool!" Tsuna replies, shifting into his lion cub form as he sees Nna isn't looking. " _I'm a lion_ _!_ "

The pair get over this pretty easily, as they continue to play...

 

They entered elementary school together, it was there they met Kyoko, followed by Ryohei.

The brunette girl was sitting with a black-haired girl, who's eyes were narrowed, as though daring anyone to come close to her small friend, another brunette sitting with them, talking happily with Kyoko.

Tsuna grinned, dragging Takeshi over to sit beside the three.

"I'm Tsuna! This is Takeshi!" he beamed.

"Heya!" Takeshi grinned. "Who are you?"

"Hn. Go away, monkeys." the black-haired girl frowned.

"Hana!" the light-brunette hissed, before smiling. "I'm Kyoko! These are my friends, Hana and Haru!"

"Hahi! Hello!" the darker-haired brunette smiled.

The small group played together, not really caring about any differences they had.

"Sasagawa-chan?" a teacher asked, Kyoko pausing in her work.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

"He became a kangaroo again." Kyoko said.

"Ill, I'll tell his teacher..." the teacher mumbled, leaving.

"Eh? A kangaroo?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha! We can become a lion and a dog!" Takeshi grinned.

"Takeshi! That's a secret!" Tsuna hissed.

"Hahi? Really!?" Haru asked.

Tsuna looked at Takeshi, before sighing, and closing his eyes, which he opened a moment later to reveal orange cat-eyes.

The looks he gets have him switching his eyes back to normal quickly.

"Sorry..." he smiles, before Kyoko grabs his shoulders.

"You're like onii-chan!" she beams.

Tsuna tilts his head...

 

It's two days after this he finds himself and Takeshi standing outside the Sasagawa residence.

The door is opened by a boy about a year older than them, who gawps, before grinning.

"EXTREME! NEW FRIENDS!" he grinned, before dragging them inside.

Once in his room, Tsuna watches as Takeshi and Ryohei bond rather easily over their little-sibling figures.

"So, you can become a kangaroo?" Tsuna finally asks.

Ryohei blinks, before nodding with a grin.

Tsuna accepts him easily as he reads how true Ryohei is...

Before said boy bursts into yellow light, before becoming a kangaroo, Tsuna's and Takeshi's instincts having them glow their own individual colours, before a lion cub, sheepdog-puppy and baby kangaroo are sitting where the children had been.

Kyoko is shocked by this, before her eyes sparkle, as Tsuna nuzzles her leg, before purring as he gets stroked.

Tsuna's eyes open, revealing amber, as the glow, though faint, remains, twisting around the group, Kyoko unknowingly glowing a soft purple, before the light fades, and Ryohei finds he can finally control how often he shifts...

 

When Ryohei returns, the group learn more about "rumours", especially when the facts the three can apparently shift causes a panther-cub to fall, teeth and claws bared, on top of Takeshi when the three boys are playing in Tsuna's garden, already in their animal forms.

  
At Takeshi's whimper, Tsuna spins, reading the situation, before roaring as he knocked the panther off his friend, growling.

The panther growls back, appearing to grin.

 _"I'll bite you to death, omnivore._ " the panther growls, before leaping.

Tsuna raises himself on his hind-legs, sounds of the pair fighting bringing Kyoko and Nana from the house.

"Tsuna!" Nana exclaims, as Tsuna is whacked backwards.

Tsuna growls, before his eyes glow brightly.

" ** _No fighting!_** " he growls, voice forcing the panther away, before they shift back, as the entire group glows, colours merging, as the purple, stronger than Kyoko's, is singing out to the orange in Tsuna.

Hibari remains awake, as the others, now with the new bond, collapse.

"Wao." he grins, moving forwards, before his legs give out a short distance from Tsuna. "Strong..."

Nana's panicked call to Iemitsu has both him and Timoteo, along with one other, on the next plane bound for Nanimori...


	2. Reborn Arrives~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title say all...  
> Mostly ;b

Tsuna wakes up to hear talking, the others are already up, obviously downstairs.

"Ah! You're awake!" Takeshi beams as Tsuna finally enters the living room, where his friends, along with his Dad Grandpa, and a stranger, are talking with Nana.

"Baby Omnivore," Kyoya greets, as Tsuna sits beside him.

"Are you OK, Kyoya? I hit you pretty hard, earlier..." Tsuna asked, immediately concerned for his new friend.

"Hn," Kyoya scoffed. "Stop acting like a Herbivore."

"Eh?" Tsuna asks, before greeting his other family members. "Welcome home, Dad, Grandpa... Who's this?"

Tsuna's eyes go slightly more gold as he looks at the stranger.

"Chaos, I'm Reborn," the man replies.

"I don't like chaos, people get hurt," Tsuna replies, pouting.

This gains an interested smirk, as Nana has Tsuna recount how he met his friends...

 

Reborn chooses to stay, despite the whining and whimpering protests Iemitsu provides.

The pair leave again, resulting in Reborn gaining a proper introduction into the wildness of Tsuna's life... Along with how he doesn't just have to teach one boy to handle his Dying Will Beast Flames, he has to teach _four_...

 

That wasn't an entire hassle, they all already appeared to have a good grip on their animals, especially now they were linked to Tsuna.

He started with the basics, while learning to take over where Iemitsu (the clod-head) had left much too long ago; the strict parent role, balancing out how kind and soft Nana was... Though he was nice, at times... (But he'll punch any of his colleague in the face if they find out; a Hitman, playing _Papa_!)

Then Dino arrives... Having a unicorn with a flaming mane trotting about ton was rather hard to cover up, but at least that meant Tsuna now had a big brother to learn from as Reborn trained Dino into becoming a Mafia Don, Romario becoming the friendly cousin for the small lion.

It is around this time that Reborn finds out about one Gokudera Hayato.

Now, it's not the fact that he's had his parental instincts activated by the cub, nor the too-adorable Tsuna-eyes, that have him getting Shamal to rescue and bring the child to Japan; it's just the fact Tsuna needs strong guardians, and if what Bianchi says is right, then Gokudera would be a perfect Storm...

(OK, scratch that, it's the fact the kid needs a goddamn Mother since one's a bitch and the other died. Nana would have his head if she found out...)

Hayato arrives, having remained in his animal form - a small wolf cub - for too long. Thankfully, two nights of sleeping beside a flame-saturated Tsuna has him back to normal on the third day, or at least, a base for normal; he remains quiet, but for growling at things he doesn't like, and damn it they're six! And Hayato's birthday's soon!...

...A perfect opportunity!...

...

...

Reborn realises his thoughts as he's walking through into the kitchen, promptly head-butting the doorway in annoyance.

"Are you alright, Reborn?" Nana asks.

"I'm fine, just thinking over the fact Hayato's birthday is in a week,2 he replies.

Nana squeals, and runs for the phone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short to balance long, dat da a daaah~!  
> Writing just for animal kiddies, dah-pi-dat dah~...


	3. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkerface is oddly...  
> Grandpapa-like...  
> 0v0 8v8 I fear...

Eight-year-old Tsuna looks up at the guy in a mask, gawping slightly as he holds Natsu closer.

"Hello?" he asks, curious.

The man had been looking at a sheet of paper, yet at the sound of Tsuna's voice had looked startled for a moment, before smiling at the sight of Tsuna.

"Oh, who might you be, little Sky?" he asks, smiling.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna replies, "Uncle Reborn's coming to pick Haya-nii, Take-nii and I up soon!"

"Oh?" the man looks pleased, before ruffling Tsuna's hair, "How would you like to meet Reborn's friends?"

"Uncle Reborn's... Friends?" Tsuna tilts his head innocently.

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna turns to see Reborn, as he allows the stranger to pick him up.

 

Reborn curses as Checkerface teleports away with Tsuna; Iemitsu could have at least taught Tsuna stranger danger!...

Though Reborn had tried and the kid _still_ toddled towards flame-infused strangers with a happy smile.

Hayato looks scared, and Takeshi furious.

"I'll get him back, after dropping you off with Nana and Dino." Reborn promises, before leading the kids away, already planning...

 

Several hundred miles away, Tsuna's eyes widen at the sight of the group of people.

"EH?! What the hell is Iemitsu's son doing here?!" Auntie Lal exclaimed; Tsuna knew her because sometimes she would visit with Papa!

"Ho~, so that's why he called Reborn "Uncle"..." Checkerface chuckles. "He was being uncooperative."

"Hello!" Tsuna smiled.

There was silence, before the nice-looking lady in white stood.

"Why on earth hasn't Reborn taught him about stranger danger?" she asked, smile tight as she moves to take the small child from Checkerface.

"Stranger danger?" Tsuna tilts his head, before giggling, "The pretty flamy-creatures aren't dangerous! I knows them!"

Auntie Lal hits the rising pair - one in a purple cloak, the other with green hair - back into their seats, before gliding over.

"But Tsu-kun, people with the creatures sometimes have bad intentions."

Tsuna tilts his head, before shaking it with a pout.

"They're honest, and I trust them!"

The blonde of the group is trying hard not to laugh.

"Can you tell me about these creatures..." the green-haired man begins, leaning forward in his seat, drifting off at the lack of name.

"Tsunayoshi." Auntie Lal clarifies.

"Tsunayoshi." Verde imitates.

Checkerface hums softly as Tsuna starts babbling about the creatures he sees in his family and friends - all too obviously his own guardians.

Then Tsuna says something, and they bristle.

"Auntie Lal, why is someone crying?"

"Who?" Lal asks.

"I feel it, it's faint, but there's a crying, damaged snake... I felt someone like that in Nanimori, but it's like their relative, or twin, is near here." Tsuna hums, pouting.

Viper rises, walking over, pointing to her head.

"May I?"

Tsuna looks at Checkerface, then the nice lady.

"OK."

The next thing they know, Viper is reeling back in surprise, knocking over a coffee table as Fon quickly moves to catch her.

"Well..." she says after a pause, "Looks like I've found my next job."

"Eh?" Tsuna tilts his head.

"That's a young Mist, right there, who's been through six hells already! And by the kid's words, they aren't Mafia!" Viper is still realing, as they grab Fon and Collonello, disappearing in a poof of Mist, no explanation given.

There is silence for a moment.

"I'm going to cook dinner." Lal finally stated.

"I've work to do."

"How about we find somewhere for you to sleep, Tsuna? I'm Luce."

Checkerface watches as the four others start disperse, before giving a soft chuckle, though something still screams out to him about the small child...

 

When Reborn arrives, furious, it's to find a pair of what appears to be twins, a blonde mutt-like boy and a mute boy playing with Tsuna, Luce sitting on the couch as she keeps an eye on them, Verde scribbling something as he watches them interact.

"Reborn!" Tsuna smiles.

"Tsuna." Reborn frowns, "Who are-"

"Muku-nii and Chrome-nee got rescued from bad people when Auntie Viper looked in my head after I complained about that weird feeling-thing."

Reborn facepalms, Luce smiling as she notices Reborn is visibly restraining a groan.

"The other two?"

"Ken-nii and Chiku-nii!" Tsuna smiles happily, "They're Muku-nii's friends!"

"Tsuna was well-behaved, despite the... Stranger-Danger-thing." Luce's eyes flash orange for a moment, and Reborn supresses a shiver.

"I've tried that for ages, I even tried demonstrating with Dino as a helpful partner, but he won't listen." Reborn stated.

"Gao!"

The happy lion-cub with a Cobra and grass-snake riding on his back as he hurries over to Reborn somehow manages something slightly audible in the shape of what - strangely - is a strangulated whimper.

(Ten minutes later a black shorthair cat with yellow eyes and yellow-flame ear-tufts is tickle-torturing the lion-cub for making them worry, the two snakes watching from a distance as they decide with a small hyena-cub and Falcon-chick whether they should help the cub or not.)

**Author's Note:**

> AN SO BEGINS BEAUTIFUL MAYHEM!! XD


End file.
